


Волчица и одиночество в пути

by Shoan



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoan/pseuds/Shoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О неожиданных встречах на дороге и обмане</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчица и одиночество в пути

Лоуренс широко улыбнулся. То была улыбка истинного торговца, благодаря которой он располагал к себе клиентов, поднимая и опуская цены, борясь за каждый медяк.  
– Видимо, нас и правда свёл сам единый Бог, – голос человека, сидевшего напротив, сейчас сочился патокой.  
– Сомнений нет, – Лоуренс мельком глянул на костёр, в котелке над которым сейчас варился бульон; он давно уже не ел ничего подобного в дороге и с нетерпением ждал, когда котелок снимут с костра, – сам Бог свёл нас посреди дороги.  
В вечернее время, когда Лоуренс остановился посреди степи на ночёвку, дать отдых лошади и себе, он повстречал торговца. То был такой же, как и он сам, странствующий торговец по имени Френсис, путешествующий из города в город. Увидев издалека свет костра Лоуренса, Френсис решил рискнуть и подъехать ближе. И не прогадал.  
– До Кренеса путь не близкий, вот я и приобрёл руду: она не портится, да и стоила выгодно, самое то для длительных путешествий. Только вот руда в Кренесе не шибко сильно нужна, я думаю, ты и сам знаешь об этом. Прибыль по меркам тамошних цен я получить смогу, но я бы предпочёл взять другой товар. Только вот именно там мне и надо в скором времени рассчитаться с долгом, так что выбора я не имел: или небольшой доход и вовремя расплатиться с долгами, либо ты сам понимаешь…  
Лоуренс прекрасно знал, чем могла обернуться задержка с выплатами для торговца, и, с огромной вероятностью, выбрал бы именно путь Френсиса. Репутация торговца дороже, чем возможность быстро заработать и забыть о своём долге.  
– Понимаю. В Кренесе всё же есть своя шахта, пускай та и находится в руках местной знати и те серьёзно заламывают цену, но руды там в избытке. Разве что за счёт низкой цены у тебя там её приобретут.  
– Именно так, – Френсис хлопнул в ладоши, словно аплодируя знаниям Лоуренса, – потому твоё зерно даст мне доход значительнее, чем был бы от продажи руды. А в то же время моя руда принесёт тебе прибыль намного больше, раз уж, как ты говоришь, держишь путь в Рюбинхайген. Мечи и доспехи там скоро будут нужны, а их надо из чего-то ковать.  
– Да, если будет руда, то мой доход возрастёт, – Лоуренс уже рассмотрел это предложение со всех сторон и пришёл к соответствующему выводу.  
– Значит договорились?  
– Договорились, – ответил Лоуренс и протянул руку.  
Но, когда их ладони соприкоснулись, со стороны повозки Френсиса подошла молодая девушка, держа в руках квадратную дощечку для нарезки овощей. Подойдя к котелку, она ножом скинула в него овощи и помешала содержимое.  
– Ужин скоро будет готов, так что завершайте свои дела, – ласково улыбнулась она.  
– Спасибо, милая, без тебя бы я точно пропал, – он нежно обнял девушку за плечи и поцеловал.  
Лоуренс отвернулся. Живя насыщенной жизнью бродячего торговца, странствуя от одного города к другому и думая в первую очередь только о прибыли, при виде таких отношений у него всегда возникало желание отвернуться, понимая, насколько одинок. Это щемящее чувство в сердце, когда ты полностью осознаёшь, что твои спутники – лошадь и товар.  
Девушка, которую представили как Фос, посмотрела на него, и, судя по выражению её лица, она сразу поняла чувства Лоуренса – в глазах Фос отразилось одновременно понимание и жалость.  
– Я пока пойду, – произнесла она и вновь вернулась к повозке.  
– Так как? – на лице Френсиса вновь появилась его деловая улыбка.  
– Думаю, нам только остаётся обговорить цену и совершить обмен.  
– Вот и замечательно! Но нам не стоит так спешить, ведь остаётся ещё несколько деталей, упускать из виду которые не стоит. Ведь так? Но сперва пообедаем.  
Лоуренс слегка сжал пальцы в кулак: он сейчас совершил промашку, поспешно согласившись на обмен. Возможно, виной тому были нахлынувшие на него чувства, взявшие верх над разумом торговца. Не исключено, что эта Фос подошла тогда не просто присмотреть за ужином, то был их проверенный приём против таких вот одиноких торговцем, как он. Отвлечь и постараться вывести из равновесия, снизив бдительность во время переговоров.  
Ведь одиночество для путешественника не пустой звук.  
Лоуренс уже много раз пытался заговорить со своей лошадью, просто чтобы удовлетворить потребность с кем-то поболтать на отвлечённые темы, увлечения, просто обсудить саму эту бродячую жизнь. Но в ответ всегда молчание.  
Одиночество в пути – страшная штука.  
Отужинав и обсудив оставшиеся дела, Лоуренс пожелал всем доброй ночи и отправился спать. Ещё около часа он слышал перешёптывание пары, пока сон его, наконец, не сморил.  
Наутро они с Френсисом и Фос совершили обмен. Лоуренс наблюдал, как Фос осматривала руду, определяя стоимость каждого мешочка, и советовалась со своим спутником, после они вместе обменивали товар.  
Лоуренс старался держаться уверенно, не совершать ошибок, но всякий раз он начинал раздражаться, даже приобретённые за годы умения, не помогали ему.  
Так он и расстался с ними, надеясь больше не увидеть и не испытать этих чувств.

* * *

Френсис смотрел на него, как казалось, с завистью. Лоуренс не понимал, в чём причина, но и не показывал виду, что заметил.  
Хоро ткнула Лоуренса в бок и на ухо прошептала:  
– Он тебя определённо знает, и это ему не шибко нравится.  
Лоуренс кивнул.  
– И как думаешь, в чём причина?  
– Я.  
Лоуренс удивился, услышав такой ответ, но обдумать не успел, Френсис наконец обратился к нему:  
– Давно не виделись! – воскликнул тот, стоя возле своей повозки; его жена сидела на козлах и странно смотрела на них. – Примерно полтора года с той встречи.  
«Что это с ними? – думал Лоуренс. – Странные взгляды».  
– Именно так, – Лоуренс кивнул в ответ. – Прошлая наша встреча принесла мне неплохой доход.  
– Как и мне. Но теперь нас вновь свела судьба в такой недобрый час для меня.  
– Вижу. Плохо для торговца, когда его повозка застревает.  
– И хорошо, когда в этот момент торговец кого-то встречает, – в тон ответил Френсис. – Но в прошлый раз ты был один, а теперь…  
Он не договорил, оборвав себя на половине фразы, и вновь странно взглянул, но уже на Хоро, на этот раз с жадностью. У Лоуренса в голове побежали мысли и догадки, он старался понять смысл, даже глянул на спутницу Френсиса, увидев в её глазах тот же отблеск жадности, что и у мужа, только её взгляд был направлен на него. Лоуренс тут же отвернулся.  
Наверное, как это и бывает, долгая дорога могла расстроить их чувства. Не всякая любовь или дружба проходят эти испытания и остаются такими же яркими, как и в начале. Лоуренс глянул на сидевшую рядом Хоро, и та задорно улыбнулась.  
Интересно, она сейчас думала о том же? Что будет, если и с нами случится что-то подобное? Продолжит ли она так же улыбаться ему?  
Думать об этом не хотелось.  
– Ну что же, раз нас вновь свёл Бог, то стоит выручить коллегу из беды, – произнеся эти слова, Лоуренс спрыгнул с козел на рыхлую землю.  
– Буду признателен тебе, – произнёс Френсис и только затем, коротко и грубо, обратился к Фос: – Слезай давай.  
Это обращение к ней, похоже, подтверждало все догадки. Иногда вспыхнувшие чувства всё же угасают.  
Лоуренс, Френсис и Фос обошли повозку и втроём навалились на неё. Даже их сил не сразу хватило, чтобы сдвинуть повозку с места. Минут пять или более они упорно толкали её, пока колёса, наконец, не вышли из глубокой трещины. Природная ловушка была преодолена.  
– Вот и всё, а я уже начал было думать, что придётся распрощаться с грузом.  
– Неприятная перспектива для торговца.  
– Но ты спас меня. Я очень благодарен за это, так что возьми немного денег за помощь.  
– Благодарю.  
Расстались они быстро, сказав, что торопятся. Пара отправилась дальше.  
– Я вижу, что тебя всё ещё не покидает улыбка, – он обратился к Хоро, так и просидевшей всё это время на козлах с не сходящей с лица улыбкой.  
– Эта улыбка – всего лишь отражение моих мыслей.  
– Каких же, позволь узнать?  
– Позволю, если только такой мудрый торговец сможет отгадать их, – хихикнула она.  
Лоуренс нахмурился, мысли в его голове вновь запрыгали, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что могло бы дать ему подсказку.  
– Хм. Я могу сказать, что ты начала улыбаться при виде замужней пары.  
– Замужней? – притворно удивилась она, шевельнув ушками под капюшоном.  
– Да. Но пока не пойму, что тебя веселит.  
– Твоя реакция и веселит. Когда ты увидел, как они смотрят на нас, а потом взглянул на меня, то все твои мысли тогда так и читались на твоём лице, как в открытой книге.  
Лоуренс покраснел и попытался скрыть это, отвернувшись: ведь знал, с кем дело имеет, но снова попался.  
– Но это не ответ.  
– Нам их участь не грозит, если ты это хотел узнать, – произносила она эти слова, уже не улыбаясь.  
– Ты это говоришь таким уверенными голосом, что остаётся только поверить.  
– И правильно, ведь я Мудрая волчица из Ёйца.  
– Помню-помню. Но…  
– Но твоя дурная голова забита не тем, – резко прервала она его. – Если бы ты не забивал голову такими вещами, то твой хвалёный взгляд торговца давно бы зацепился за их внешность.  
Лоуренс не ответил. Хоро сейчас дала ему подсказку, на которой он и сосредоточил своё внимание. Прошлый раз отношения этих двух торговцев давили на него, не давая мыслить здраво, теперь же он вновь забил себе голову и опять мог что-то пропустить. И так, скорей всего, и было.  
Лоуренс попытался сосредоточиться на их образе, мысленно нарисовав его в голове и отмечая всё, вплоть до морщинок, пока, наконец, мысленно не стукнул себя по лбу.  
– Гляжу, мудрость торговца взяла всё же верх над дурнем, – ехидный голос Хоро подтвердил его догадку.  
– Я и правда дурень!  
Если бы он не был погружен тогда, да и сейчас, в свои мысли, то легко всё бы разгадал и не попался бы так легко. Ведь все отношения этих двух торговцев – трюк, фальшь. Действительно ловкий трюк, который им сейчас не нужно было разыгрывать, ведь Лоуренс больше был не одинок.  
Их черты лица, цвет волос и даже крохотная родинка на правой щеке – всё говорило об одном.  
– Брат и сестра!  
– Теперь ты видишь истину? Нам их участь не грозит, ведь между ними никогда и не было тех чувств, что ты там себе вообразил.  
И вновь она оказалась права. Расставив все точки, Лоуренс улыбнулся. Беспокоиться не стоило, ведь фальшивые отношения нужны были им только для прироста прибыли, но в глубине души они оставались такими же одиночками, как он тогда. Они не находили и не теряли, только использовали.  
Он же нашёл для себя самое дорогое и боялся это потерять, но главное – это была не игра. Его счастье с ним, и ничего другого не надо. Золотая монета, стоимость которой неисчислима. 


End file.
